When You're Good To Mama
by Zaztei
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka are called into Tatsumi’s office to discuss their paychecks. However, seeing that they don’t understand the point that he’s getting at, Tatsumi decides to teach them a lesson with the help of a friend...in a very musical way. TatTari


When You're Good To Mama

A fat purple marshmallow peep slid across the table top. It hoped up and down in a wave motion then a high pitched voice rang out. "Oh, I'm a peep! That's right a peep!" The purple peep then scooted all over the table. "Peep peep peep peep peep peep."

After that had been going on for a little while, a fatter yellow marshmallow peep, with a slightly deformed head came scooting over to the purple one and it spoke in a high pitched voice as well. "Oh shoo! Your purple peep kind are not welcome here! Now get out or I'll peep you!"

The purple peep stopped scooting around and it titled its head down sad. "But why? We are two peeps of purple and yellow! We are complimentary colors! We get along really well!"

The yellow peep was silent for a while then it scrunched down to make its self look fatter. "Oh pish-posh! Just because we are complim-"

Hisokas voice cut though the peeps bantering. "Tsuzuki! Will you stop playing with your food and just eat it?!?"

Glancing up from the table top Tsuzuki looked over to where his partner was glaring at him from over a book. He then glanced down at his two hands; each one holding a peep that he was previously making talk and scoot around. Picking up one hand he held the purple peep out so that it faced Hisoka; and he spoke out of the corner of his mouth in a high pitched voice. "Ahh cheer up Soka! Put a smile on!"

When Hisokas glare just intensified Tsuzuki put the peep down and he took a chomp out of the yellow one. He then mumbled, "Sorry Soka…"

A long moment of silence then followed before Hisoka sighed and he set the book down on the small table by his chair. He tapped his fingers on the table a few times then his eyes wandered over to a clock. "Come on Tsuzuki…Tatsumi said that he wanted to see us at this time."

Tsuzukis eyes widened and he cowered under the table; hugging his box of half eaten peeps close to his chest. "Nooo! I don't want to go and see him! If he's calling us into his office then it must be something bad! Really bad!"

Walking over Hisoka reached under the table and lightly grabbed one of Tsuzukis arms; pulling him out from underneath the table. "It's not going to be that bad. He's probably just going to give us another lecture about the money problems and how we're not helping him at all."

Sighing Tsuzuki gave up and he followed after his partner; still holding the box of peeps. "Fine…but I'm taking my peeps with me!"

"Why?"

"Well…" Tsuzuki glanced around the room and he clutched the peep box tighter. "You never know when somebody might walk by, decide that their hungry and then the next thing you'll know all of them will be gone!"

"Who would do that?"

"The Chief. He likes sweets."

Hisoka rolled his eyes and the walked out of the room; Tsuzuki right at his heels. After a short walk, they both found themselves outside Tatsumis office door. They hesitated for a moment, then Hisoka reached out a hand and turned the knob.

Walking in, they both saw Tatsumi sitting behind his desk giving them an angry glare. "You two are late."

Stealing a quick glance at the clock, Hisoka saw that they were only a few seconds late. "What? We're two seconds late! You can't expect us to be any more on time!"

Tatsumi continued to glare so Tsuzuki stepped forward and he scooted a single peep towards Tatsumi. "Peep?"

Shaking his head Tatsumi scooted the peep to the side of his desk. "Maybe later. Now please…" He motioned with his hands at two empty chairs. "Sit."

Both of them quickly took a seat and Hisoka turned to look at his partner. "He's in a bad mood and you offer him a peep?"

Tsuzuki shrugged looking a bit bashful. "I thought that the sugar would help…"

Tatsumi who had been listening in on their conversation held up a hand to silence them. With a single finger he then pushed his glasses further up his nose before he spoke. "Now…you see, I called you in here to discuss your paychecks." Seeing tears already beginning to form in Tsuzukis eyes, he quickly continued. "Anyway, we are further in the red due to things that I won't mention…so I'm going to have to cut yours down even more."

Sniffling Tsuzuki looked up at Tatsumi with wide chibi eyes. "Please don't cut it again! I barely get anything right now!"

Shaking his head Tatsumi looked away from Tsuzuki so that he wouldn't be tempted to give in. "Sorry Tsuzuki…but you see…" He paused trying to find the right words to say. "In order to get something you have to give something first."

Both Hisoka and Tsuzuki stared at him not quite sure what he meant so Tatsumi sighed. Finally he stood up and he walked out of the room. After about a minute he came back in the room with Watari, to whom he motioned to with a hand. "He's going to help me explain."

Nodding Watari walked over and he placed one foot on an extra chairs seat and he leaned forward. He then pulled a microphone out of nowhere and he spoke into it as the lights in the room dimmed to black. A dramatic drum roll sounded out of nowhere then Watari finally spoke. "And now Ladies and Gentlemen…" There was a very slight pause then Watari was seen pointing to the middle of the room with one arm though it was still too dark to see anything else. Watari then went on. "The keeper of the coins! The count of accounting! The secretary of Shokan Division!" There was another short pause then the lights clicked on and Tatsumi was seen standing on his desk. Watari then finished up with the introduction. "Sir Seiichiro Tatsumi!"

Several trumpets sounded and Tatsumi gracefully hopped off the desk top with one giant step. He walked towards Tsuzuki and Hisoka, stopping when he was standing behind both of their chairs and he brought up a hand to gently smooth Tsuzuki's hair. He then sung out in a strong musical voice. "Ask any of the chickies in my pen." Tatsumi then walked away from the chairs and he sat down on his desk top; one leg crossed over the other. "They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother…" He paused and his eyes wandered over to the peep that sat on the corner of his desk. "…hen."

With a gentle hop Tatsumi once again got off of his desk and he walked slowly over to Watari and he stood by his side before he continued to sing. "I love them all and all of them love meeee. Because the system works..." He and Watari then brought up their hands in the air. "The system called…" They both waved their hands quickly back and forth like they were holding tambourines. "…reciprocity!"

The music that was playing out of nowhere picked up its pace and Tatsumi stepped forward as he quickly undid his tie and he cracked it like a whip in the air. He then rocked his hips back and forth Watari snuck up to Hisoka and taking off his coat he flung it at Hisoka and tied it around one of his arms. With a quick tug Watari pulled Hisoka up to his feet and he twirled him around.

Tatsumi brought a hand up to his mouth as he let out a sly laugh, then he continued to sing with a pace that matched the music. "Got a little motto, always sees me through." Then still swinging his hips Tatsumi walked up to Tsuzuki and standing behind his chair he massaged his shoulders. "When you're good to Mama." With one quick shove Tatsumi pushed Tsuzuki out of his chair; causing his box of peeps to fall to the floor. "Mama's good to you!"

Seeing that Tsuzuki was now up and out of his chair, Watari spun over; still pulling Hisoka by the coat tied around his arm and he began to spin Tsuzuki around too. After that had been going on for a while Watari finally stopped spinning them around. Dizzy, both Tsuzuki and Hisoka fell down to the floor and while they were down there, Watari quickly took off his shirt and he tossed it up in the air where it fluttered magically before landing on the floor.

Both Tatsumi and Watari then spun around in a tight circle before walking over to each other. They both then placed a hand on each others shoulder and they lifted up their legs; kicking them one at a time to each side Vegas style. Tatsumi then continued to sing. "There's a lot of favors, I'm prepared to do." He winked at Tsuzuki and he stopped dancing with Watari. "You do one for Mama…." He paused slightly and he undid his shirt a bit. "She'll do one for you!"

Tatsumi placed one hand on a hip and he rocked his ass to one side in a rhythmic way. He then placed one hand off to the side in an upward gesture. "They say that life is tit for tat." Tatsumi raised his hand up over his head and he slid down into a perfect foreword split so that he was eyelevel with Tsuzuki and Hisoka who still sat on the floor. "And that's the way I live!"

Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka quickly scampered up from their spot and they ran towards the door leading out of the room but Watari quickly spun in front of it; blocking the only way out. Tatsumi in the meantime somehow managed to do a back flip to get out of his splits and he slowly walked over to the door that everybody was standing at. "So I deserve a lotta tat, for what I got to give!"

The music picked up its pace once again and Tatsumi undid the top of his pants and he slid his fingertips down into them. He then smiled a wickedly and he pulled his hand up from his pants. Much to Tsuzuki and Hisokas amazement, Tatsumi was holding a scarf in his hand. Then rocking his hips slowly Tatsumi continued to pull a long and colorful chain of scarves out from his pants. When he was done pulling them out he spun the good seven feet of scarves around him with a single graceful movement. "Don't you know that this hand…"

Tatsumi paused slightly as Watari waved his left hand quickly back and forth. Then wrapping the scarf chain around his neck Tatsumi continued. "Washes that one too…" Once again Watari brought up a hand and he quickly waved it around. Then with a jump/prance Watari bound across the room so he was standing next to Tatsumi and he took hold of one end of the scarf chain as Tatsumi continued to sing in his seductive voice. "When you're good to Mama…"

While Watari was away from them Hisoka quickly turned around and grabbed the doorknob. Yanking on it he found, much to his sheer horror, that the door was locked. Turning back around he saw that in the short time he wasn't looking Watari and Tatsumi had advanced and were now standing right in front of them.

A sadistic smile took over Tatsumis mouth and with Wataris help he began to wrap both Hisoka and Tsuzuki together with the scarf chain. "Mama's good to you!" Then laughing Tatsumi tied the two end of the scarf chain into a knot.

A deep blush burned at Hisokas cheeks as he felt himself press up against his partner thanks to the tightness of the scarves. He turned to look away from Tsuzuki though he found himself looking directly at Wataris bare chest instead. Hisokas blush turned an even darker shade of red and his knees gave out causing both him and Tsuzuki to fall.

With perfect timing Tatsumi pulled a rolling chair over and both of them plopped onto its seat. Placing one hand on the backrest Tatsumi ran around in a few circles then he jumped up so he was sitting on both Hisoka and Tsuzukis laps as the chair continued to spin around. "If you want my gravy. Fezzle my Ragu…" Tatsumi leaned foreword till his face was a mere inch away from Tsuzukis. "Spice it up for Mama…" Tatsumi blew a quick breath of air onto Tsuzukis forehead then he hopped off the spinning chair and he threw his hands up into the air. "She'll get hot for you!"

Watari tossed Tatsumi a black cane with a silver ball on the top and Tatsumi began to expertly spin it around with one hand. "When they pass that basket….folks contribute to…" The chair finally stopped spinning and just in time for Tsuzuki to see Watari hold up a basket and put a portion of his and Hisokas paycheck into it. Tatsumi knocked the tip of the cane on the ground pulling both Tsuzukis and Hisokas attention back to him and he smiled. "You put in for Mama…" He thrust his hips out so they both got a nice view of his ass. "She'll put out for you!"

The music switched into a different section and Tatsumi walked with a hop in each step over to a chair and he stood on top of its seat as he tossed the cane away. "The folks atop the ladder…are the one the world adores!" Watari quickly stepped in and lifted the chair that Tatsumi was standing on up off the ground and he walked around in a slow circle while he held it at a good height. Tatsumi gestured at the two partners with one hand as he continued to sing. "So boost me up my ladder kid, and I'll boost you up yours."

With a single movement Tatsumi tucked his chin and he did a graceful front flip off of the chair and onto his desk. Watari quickly put the chair on the ground and he hopped up on the desk so he was sitting behind Tatsumi. Both of them then pretended to row a boat. "Let's all stroke together, like the Princeton Crew." Watari brought up a hand and he ran it slowly down Tatsumis back. "When you're strokin' Mama…" Tatsumi paused in his singing slightly as he ran a hand slowly down Wataris leg. "Mama's strokin' you!"

Both Tatsumi and Watari then stood up and they each wrapped on hand around the others shoulder. "So what's the one conclusion, I can bring this number to?" Both of them then brought their spare hand up into the air and they waved them spirit finger style. "When you're good to Mama…." There was a dramatic pause. "Mama's good to youuuuu!" Tatsumi then kicked one leg out in front. "Awww yeah!"

There was a moment of complete silence then both Watari and Tatsumi hopped off the desk and they got fully dressed again. Watari then walked over to the door, unlocked it and stepped out into the hallway without uttering a single word. After he was gone Tatsumi walked over and undid the scarves around Tsuzuki and Hisoka; letting they colorful chain fall to the floor. He then sat down in his chair behind his desk like nothing happened.

Clearing his throat Tatsumi pushed his glasses further up on his nose and he spoke in his regular voice. "I hope you two have the idea of what we expect around here now." He paused as he eyed the two of them as they separated to their own chairs. "You two may now leave, and I expect to see more work out of the two of you. Otherwise, I'm afraid that you're paycheck is going to have to suffer even more and I'll have to call you two back into my office."

Tsuzuki nodded his head and he quickly bent down and picked his box of peeps off the floor where they had fallen. He then ran out of the room; Hisoka quickly at his heels.

When they were out of hearing distance Hisoka turned to look at his partner. "What the hell was that?!?"

Tsuzuki shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno…" He then reached down and he took a peep out of the box and he held it out to his partner. "Peep?"

When You're Good To Mama-The End


End file.
